Sweet Revenge Gone Wrong
by GreenGirl111
Summary: Ginny catches Harry cheating, and wants to get revenge. Who will be hurt in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter YET! we'll see if things change in the near future :D

Don't worry, this isn't gonna be smut, and like in my other story, I have several chapters written out after this one.

* * *

><p><p>

I apparate to the front step of my house, then walk in, excited. What luck that I be let out of work early the same day Harry is off? I can't wait to get back to what we'd been doing last night! Things have been great since the kids have left. Harry is much more relaxed, and at night he can't wait to get his hands on me. He's always saying how beautiful I look, and always acting so romantic. He brings me chocolate and roses, and never leaves me alone, but in a good way. Like massaging my shoulders while we watch romantic movies, stroking my hair while I read, and just being such a gentleman sometimes, and downright silly others. Harry is still claiming he has no idea who sent me a Victoria Secret gift card.

But as I'm heading towards our bedroom to change into something more comfortable than my work robes, I realise something's wrong. The clock would have told him I'm home by now, if his watch didn't first. He should have greeted me. And my watch says he's not in danger, he's home. I hear something coming from the bedroom. But if he's not in danger...is he exercising? To be safe, I grab the extendable eyes and ears (thank you George for expanding!). I strap this onto my head and slip the ends of the flesh colored strings under the door. I have to suppress a cry. Harry is in there, all right, humping some whore who I could have sworn I'd seen on the Hogwarts Express last year! And how could he choose her? Someone so average, with absolutely nothing special to her. Just a classic blow up doll blond, no attitude, no fire. Just curves. I had thought better of him. If she wasn't stealing the man I love, I'd feel sorry for her. Being used, just because one woman isn't enough to satisfy the hunger of "The Boy Who Lived!" But I won't get teary, that's not me, I'll go in there and hex the shit out of him! But wait, why do that when I could do better? Why just curse him and leave him when I could really hurt him, hurt him like he's hurt me? I smile cruelly. It's just my style, the reason Harry fell in love with me so long ago, it's my fire.

* * *

><p><p>

Sort of a set-up chapter, the next chapter should be more interesting. If you review it will make me smile :D


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't the fluffiest chapter, I just need a transition-ish one, but I think the next one will get to the fun stuff.  
>Disclaimer: This stuff isn't mine, except for the part that is.<p>

* * *

><p>I check to make sure I have the right address. Yep, 117 Diagon Alley, this is right. I would have thought he could do better, but after the war, I guess he just wanted to relax. Like me. I'd settled for an average, boring ministry job, part time, leaving Harry to be the real breadwinner. I walk inside the store, and realize it's a quidditch store. Quidditch books, clothes, balls, brooms, posters, and broom accessories. I look towards the counter. A brown haired man around my age. Not him. I walk over.<br>"Is the owner around?"  
>"Who should I say wants him?"<br>"Ginny Potter." The man looks me over in awe, then runs to look for his boss in the back. When he comes back he's not alone, he's with the person I seek.  
>"Hello Malfoy. It's been awhile."<br>"And the last time we met, I believe the circumstances were not quite as pleasant."  
>"Something about a battle at Hogwarts, in which we were on different sides, I might add!" He grins. I had never had as much trouble with Malfoy as my husband and brother had. We'd actually hooked up once in a broom closet, before Harry had kissed me of course. I'm not a cheat. But Malfoy had seemed like he needed to blow off some steam. I also knew he didn't mean any of the insults, he was just trying to fit in. And, in the sixth year, survive.<p>

"I'm glad all that's over though." says Malfoy, interrupting my train of thought, "So, what brings you to my humble shop? Want to surprise Potter with some cheap shit from here? I don't think he'd like anything if he knew you bought it from me."  
>"Right now I wouldn't buy anything for him, not even something from you." Malfoy raises his eyebrow. "It's nothing."<br>"So what are you here for?"  
>"Is it so strange for me to show up at the store of the enemy of my husband, who I haven't spoken to in nearly two decades, just to inquire about the family?" I ask, trying to look incredulous. "What has the world come to?"<br>"See, if MY side had won the war..." I shove him, laughing.  
>"But really, how is the family? Oh, actually, I've gotta run. Can you tell me over a firewhiskey at the three broomsticks tonight at eight?" I ask innocently.<br>"We'll, I'll see if my busy schedule can be adjusted, I mean, as you can see, my job is very stressful." I laugh  
>"I'll meet you there?" he asks.<br>"It's a date." I say, winking. Harry you may just have yourself some competition!

* * *

><p>Review please :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Just thought I'd warn you, this chapter's on the dirtier side, but it's nothing too bad :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>I show up at The Three Broomsticks wearing a semi-formal muggle dress, to find Draco already waiting. He manages to pull of the slicked back hair, which most people can't, and his shirt brings out his eyes.<br>"Well...you look lovely tonight." he says, somewhat awkwardly. Then, getting back into his Malfoy self, "Too bad the dress is muggle made." I glare at him, making him laugh. His laugh is sort of nice when it's not directed at a friend. We walk inside and sit at a cosy table in the corner, which has a cushioned bench on one side, and curtains. The curtains are charmed so that we can see out, but no one else can see in, or hear us. I leave the curtains open, for now.  
>"So Malfoy, how is your family?"<br>"Well, Scorpio is like his father, dashingly handsome, quick witted, cunning-"  
>"A Gryffindor?" I'd heard Harry mention it.<br>"A slight bump in the road on his path to glory!" he says dramatically. I roll my eyes  
>"So you don't mind?"<br>"Do you mind that your son is a Slytherin?"  
>"Good point. But when I asked how is your family, I also meant your wife."<br>"Ah. My wife. She's...let's just say that if I tell you that she's alive and well, that's a bad thing."  
>"Things not good at home? I've heard Astoria's very good with a wand."<br>"She's good with hexes, at any rate."  
>"Why did you marry her?"<br>"It was arranged long ago, that happens for many purebloods. You and your family of blood traitors are lucky in that case."  
>"I thought you were over all the name calling?"<br>"Well, you'll always be a blood traitor to me." he says jokingly, "Ow!" he yelps, rubbing his arm where I just punched him.  
>"So things not good at home, I'm sorry to hear that." I'm not at all sorry. "I wish I could help you, in some way."<br>"No, this kind of thing I can handle. But that reminds me, I've never thanked you for what you did for me in the sixth year." This is heading in the right direction!  
>"It was no trouble, I could see that you needed help, you were going through a rough time.<br>"Yeah, death threats from the Dark Lord are only me going through a rough time."  
>"Death threats?"<br>"You didn't actually think I wanted to do that, did you? My parents were terrified, they MADE me get the mark. My mom tried to get me out of my task using Snape, but I was scared I'd be hurt if someone found out Snape was helping me. I was just so scared, I didn't want to do any of it, I just wanted to have a normal year, with no special assignment. But I couldn't get out of it, any of it. Not being a death eater, not being a pureblood, not being a Slytherin. I was so desperate for someone to talk to, I went to Murtle! I wanted another life, a simpler one, and you helped me have one for a few minutes. I'd actually had a weird crush on you at that point, making it even better. I don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for you, I was so close to breaking at that point-" he stops, out of air, then blushes from embarrassment over his long rant. I blush over the part about his weird crush, even though it will make my job tonight easier.  
>"It's not fair when you have your life chosen for you. That much you and Harry have in common. But there are more important differences between you two. You're more "every man for himself" than Harry. Also, Harry's overly noble. To the point of being annoying." Although if he'd been a little more noble about his vows, I wouldn't be complaining.<br>"Yeah, how are you and Harry?"  
>"We're okay, you know, the kids are gone, so we can relax more. But, can you keep a secret?"<br>"Sure?" I lean in to whisper to him, even though it's so loud, it's not necessary.  
>"I think the spark we used to have it gone. I don't feel it anymore. And I see him looking at other girls sometimes." That's an understatement, but Draco doesn't need to know the whole truth.<br>"Leave him, he doesn't deserve you." he says angrily, but then blushes again.  
>"Is that an insult to my husband, or a compliment to me?"<br>"You know I love insulting your husband."  
>"You know, I'm so fed up, I wouldn't mind insulting him either right now."<br>"Oh goodie! I'll go first! Hey Potter, ummmm does your scar make you feel attractive, because it's not!...?"  
>"You've really lost your knack for this. Let me try: Harry, Malfoy's eyebrows turn me on more than you these days!"<br>"Really now?" he smirks.  
>"Oh definitely!" I laugh.<br>"No really, are you serious?"  
>"You know, at this point, yes."<br>"So is that an insult to your husband, or a compliment to me."  
>"You decide." I slide closer to him, making my move. "So you know that weird crush you had on me? Well maybe it's not so weird." I lean in and kiss him, hard. He pulls back at first, surprised, but then leans in, pressing his lips against mine. He pulls back again.<br>"Wait! Curtains." I slide over, pulling them closed. As I pull the curtains closed, I mutter a charm. The charm connects all the walls in my house to this curtain. So, if I'm right, it should turn the curtains into a sort of camera, and the image will appear for the viewing of Harry. I know it's sinking low, but if it will destroy Harry after what he did to me, I really don't give a shit. I sit on the table and slide over to Draco, leaning down, kissing him, sliding my tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Harry tastes like spit. Draco tastes like chocolate frogs and fire whisky. If Draco kisses like a man, Harry kisses like my great aunt Muriel. I pull Draco up, and drag him down across the table with me. He's on top of me, and I smirk, thinking of how much pain Harry must be in right now, as Draco and I rip off clothes. My dress tears, but it was cheap anyways.

I let Draco touch me, caress me, stroke me. When it's my turn, I get creative. I do things I've never done with Harry, for fear of hurting him or myself. But I want him to want me, to wish it was him under me, and not Draco, so I do it. I try not to scream at first, but then I think that it will make Harry even more desperate. And also, it was getting hard not to, Draco is pretty fucking good at this. Harry was too gentle, but that's not a problem with Draco. I'm scared he's gonna break me, he's grinding so hard. But I'm making him scream too, so if sex was a war, we would be pretty even. And then it's over, and we both lie panting on the table, exhausted from the work. I grin though, right at the curtains. I want to make sure Harry knew I'd enjoyed every minute of it. And I had.  
>I pull on my torn dress, and watch greedily as Draco's skin disappears under clothing. I crawl across the table, and briefly consider going for a double, but I think this one time was so perfect, I wouldn't want to mess it up with a sloppy second.<br>"Let me." I tie his tie, rather adeptly.  
>"You're better at that than any guys I know." he grins.<br>"Harry never did learn to tie a tie, he told me not to tell anyone that." I grin again at the curtains.  
>"Ginny, I have to say, that was the most amazing time I've ever had, you were amazing."<br>"Right back at you." I smirk, leaning into his lap, and twisting his hair in my fingers absent-mindedly.  
>"Ginny, I never got over my crush, and it's grown. I couldn't do anything because of the war, Potter, and my engagement, and quite honestly, I thought you deserved better than a slave to the Dark Lord. But now that that's over, both of us are married. But I still can't help loving you, Ginny." I get wide eyed. What have I done? He's not supposed to love me, he was supposed to fuck me and leave! That's what guys do! That's what Malfoy does! But I can't let on, I have to play this up, with Harry watching.<br>"I love you too Draco, I think I always have. Harry was always the second choice, after you. I was just too scared to tell you how much I wanted you." I think I went a little over the top, because Malfoy starts kissing me again, but this time I'm scared. Scared of what I've done. "Draco, I'm sorry, I have to go. Harry will suspect, I didn't tell him who I was going out with tonight. But when I'm home, I'll be thinking of you."  
>"That's cheesy," is his reply. I laugh, and grab my bag. I slide around the bench, and pull open the curtains. I mutter the counter-charm for the curtains as I leave, and I walk out of the bar with my buttons messed up or undone, a rip down the back of my dress, smudged makeup, and a huge grin at the thought of Harry's tortured face awaiting me at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Please forgive me for the middle-end section of this, if that isn't your cup of tea :) it's key to the plot of the story though! okay, so about reviewing...this story has a grand total of <strong>1<strong> reviews, so i'm feeling sorta sad right now, especially since I got a bunch of favorites and alerts for it. So, as usual, the review button is right below this sentence, and pressing it would make my day :D


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is short, but more is coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>I apparate to the front step of my house, not excited like I had been just hours before, but triumphant. I opened the door and stepped inside, to find Harry pointing his wand at me.<br>"Out. Get. Out. NOW!" he roared, "YOU WHORE! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER WHAT YOU DID?"  
>"You hypocritical pig, how dare YOU call ME a whore, after what you've been doing with that bimbo?" I reply in a calm voice.<br>"That was different! I'm the chosen one, I should get more girls! And you're not good enough, I need something more than you." He pauses to breath. "You aren't good enough to cheat on the chosen one. And to cheat on me with Malfoy, then show me? That's low. And you got your wish, it hurts. It hurts like hell to know that you'd do this to me. After all these years, and it's him you love." he starts to sob. "How could you cheat Gin? I thought you loved me, I really did. But you had me fooled. You were cheating on the chosen one." I cannot believe him. Is he serious? He's not even gonna beg forgiveness for what he did? And actually admitting that he thinks I'm not enough for him? What did I ever see in him?  
>"You. Pathetic. ARSE! How can you say any of that? You're never played the chosen one card before! And don't forget YOUR cheating, Harry. But you know what, you're hurt. Damaged. Possibly beyond repair. You've paid for what you did, and then some. I'll leave now. And the kids are mine. Goodbye Harry Potter." I accio all of my stuff, and some of his, out the window, then walk away and don't look back, even though he begs, I don't. Not once.<p>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry about the delay! I'll post sooner I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>She lied. She lied she lied she lied. She said she loved me. She told me. To my face. It was all a lie. A dirty lie. A revengeful lie. I'd been so...happy. I'd never been so happy. She made me feel alive. I felt warm, loved. I loved. Now I'm ice. Shards of ice, shattered in her wake. Shattered on the Ministry floor.<br>I'd walked into work, the day after, still happy. Happy until I noticed the glares. I have "The Prophet" shoved under my nose.

_Ginerva Potter Cheats on Husband with Former Rival Draco Malfoy_

I panic. How had they found out? Does Astoria know? Potter must. Was Ginny forced out of her house? I had to check on her to make she was fine. I ran to her office, but when I entered, she was grinning, laughing. When she saw me she froze. She got up and walked to me slowly, deliberately.  
>"Malfoy." she'd said, "What happened was...a mistake." I thought I'd known what she meant. I try to explain things.<br>"I'm sorry he found out, I don't know how he did, I swear I didn't say..."  
>"I did. It wasn't a mistake that he found out. That was the part that was on purpose. The mistake was getting you involved. Draco...he'd cheated. I wanted to hurt him. And who could hurt him more than you? But I didn't know, I swear I didn't know about your feelings for me. I didn't mean to hurt you in the process. But what I'd said...it wasn't a lie! I mean some of it was, but after what you said...it wasn't meaningless Malfoy! I do like you! And I didn't mean to hurt you-"<br>"You said that." I'd managed to croak out. Tears were pouring down my face as I left. She'd told me she loved me. It was a trick. A dirty trick. She's dirty. A whore. A whore who hurt me more than I've ever hurt before.  
>Astoria got the house. The money. The child.<br>Ginny got my heart. My hopes. My pride.  
>I got the worst deal. I got the hatred of the public. Ginny's the victim. I'm the adulterer. The pervert. The rapist. The one who's better off dead.<p>

Shit. Shit. Shit.  
>What have I done?<br>I'd just wanted to hurt my now ex-husband.  
>But in the process I hurt...who?<br>My friend?  
>My enemy?<br>My sex partner?  
>My crush?<br>I never hated him before...but I never liked him either. But he'd been kind. But not overly so. Not noble. He was Smart. Clever. Tricky. But lovable. And so god-damn sexy...he knew he'd made mistakes. He admitted it. He was fun to be around. Comical. Beautiful. And so pissed at me it makes Harry's relationship with Voldemort look like a love story.  
>And it was my fault. All my fault. I'd hurt him so much...he told me he loved me, I told him sex with him was a trick on my husband, and ruined his marriage. Well done Ginny, bloody well done. And it wouldn't have mattered, really, except that I can't stop thinking about him. I tried to stop. It won't help anyone. And he won't want me anymore. I ruined his life.<br>Maybe I can fix it too.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm SOOOOO sorry! I haven't had a spare moment in...well since my last update of my last story... (except to read you people's stories). But it'll get better! Possibly...

* * *

><p>I sit in front of the door, tears running down my face, waiting for him to open it. He won't let me freeze, he can't.<p>

_I apparate to his giant mansion, to attempt to apologize, but he's not there. All there is there is his banshee of a wife, livid, throwing curses at me as I quickly make my escape. I use a spell to find him and I'm shocked to find that he's in the Fleanest, one of the worst motels I know of. I apparate there, and I almost cry when I realize how he's been living. No pure as snow peacocks, or blood-red flowers blooming all around the property. There's no look of beauty, so easily associated with Draco. It's a dark place, that maybe someone who didn't know him well would think fits him, but really he's full of light. Or I thought he was, but then I saw him._  
><em>Dirty, bloody, tears streaking down his face. Hair ruffled and filthy, and clothing tattered. Has he been fighting? He sees me and gets up, with such a look of hatred in his eyes I almost leave right then. <em>

_"You bitch. Look what you've done. You're ruined me. Look what's HAPPENED to me!"_  
><em>"I'm sorry-"<em>  
><em>"DON'T! You're not sorry, you're just guilty. And you should be, but you don't even know what you've done. I loved you Ginny, and you ruined it. You ruined the one thing that was good in my miserable life. For that, I hope you burn in Hell Ginny." I'm crying, and he's crying too, but I hold my ground.<em>  
><em>"Please, Draco, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I...I don't know how I feel! It's all too confusing!"<em>  
><em>"It doesn't concern me. I want you out of my life, so I have a shot at rebuilding it. Leave me now."<em>  
><em>"I can't, I can't let you out of my life Draco, after the night, I feel like I need you here-"<em>  
><em>"It's too late! Get away from me you whore!" He means it, he hates me, he can't hate me, not when I start to see him how I should have years ago.<em>  
><em>"Please!" I beg.<em>  
><em>"Out!" he shrieks. And he pulls out his wand, and I'm flying out, and I land in a heap in the doorway.<em>  
><em>"If you do this, I'll stay outside your room until you come out and talk to me, Draco!" My last desperate attempt.<em>  
><em>"You can freeze to death for all I care." And the door slams. <em>

I sit in front of the door, tears running down my face, waiting for him to open it. He won't let me freeze, he can't.

**In the morning, the light goes away, and darkness encloses her.**

* * *

><p>Review :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the short chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>She cries, she pounds on the door, but I don't open it. She's no concern of mine anymore, I only care about people I love, and she messed that up. Who cares if she cares now? It's too late, she broke my heart, I can't love her.<p>

"Draco!" she cries it out, her voice shaking. She bangs on the door again, more feebly. I don't care. She can freeze to death for all I care. She'd deserve it.  
>I walk away from the door, grab a mug of fire whiskey, and lie down on the couch. But I can still hear her banging. Her crying. Her desperation for me to forgive her. But I won't, she deserves the pain, the cold, the guilt, and more. I drink deeply.<p>

It's still there, the thundering noises, the banging. I feel the room shaking. I drink the rest of the mug, refill, then drink the next one too. The incessant banging doesn't stop, it grows louder, cascading off the walls, her agonizing screams ripping at me, making me scream too, cry for her pain, want to help her. No one is coming, why is no one coming? Her screams should be waking the building. And they grow. Louder. Louder. Louder. I have to stop this, I have to open the door. I will.

But when I make the decision, the noise stops. And the only sound I hear is my heavy breathing, and the clock ticking. Wait...the clock is wrong! It was only 8! It can't be 1, it can't...  
>I run to the door, shaking as I rush to unlock it, dropping the key, then finally the locks are undone, and all I have to do is reach the knob. My shaking hand goes forward...but I can't. It's wrong. She's wrong. I'm right. She deserves this.<p>

I drop my hand, and start to turn, then I hear the thud. The thud of something falling, in the cold, dark night. I spin around and fling open the door, and there she is, pale as snow, her hair splayed around her, her fingernails bloody from clawing at the door. I grab her wrist, and desperately check for her pulse. Please God, let her be alive. Don't take the girl I love.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! If you give me the name of the author I was mimicking in the middle part...badly...I'll put your name a name of your choice in the next chapter :) Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's a bit short...enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing I notice is the voices. Soft and distant, I can't make out what they're saying. I wonder who's talking, vaguely. That leads me to wondering where they are talking, I don't remember where I am. I half open my eyes, but close them again because of the brightness of the room. Slowly I re-open them, and my eyes adjust to the white.<p>

White ceiling, white walls, white curtains. I'm in a hospital. Why am I in a hospital? I look around further. Bags of fluid feeding into my veins, a tray of cold food, two stiff chairs, one of them occupied. Occupied by him.

Malfoy. He looks aweful, his hair not brushed, his eyes red with bags underneath, and he's slouching in the chair, like he's been there for hours. It comes back to me, the cold, the clawing, the begging, the crying...the fight.

Does this mean he doesn't hate me? Or is he just feeling guilty? He has no idea how horrible I feel, he thinks it's just guilt, but it's more. I don't understand it yet, and I want to ask him how long he's been here, but he looks over at me, and I quickly close my eyes.

"Ginny?" I don't respond, waiting to see what he'll say. He walks over to me, leans across the bed, and lightly kisses my forehead. He brushes my hair out of my face softly, as his tears fall down on me. He speaks again.

"I'm sorry." I want to speak, but I'm scared he'll leave. I don't want him to leave. He takes my hand, and his is warm and soft, and I only wish he knew I was awake. But I can't tell him, he might still be mad. So I squeeze his hand. He takes a sharp breath, but then gently squeezes back.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm too ashamed to even check the last time I updated :( But I finished one of my other stories, so updates should be a little quicker. Just to recap, Draco found out Ginny just had sex with him to hurt Harry, and he won't forgive Ginny. Ginny stays outside in the cold and begs Draco to let her in but he won't. She passes out and almost freezes to death, and Draco really regrets what he did.

* * *

><p>He stays by my bed, stroking my hair and crying softly for what must have been hours. I stay with my eyes shut, in fear he'll realize I'm awake. I want to comfort him, to tell him I don't blame him, that it was my fault for using him, but I can't. I want to tell him I'm in love with him, but I'm too scared he doesn't love me back, and that it's all just guilt.<p>

I gradually relax, and I'm almost asleep when he starts to get out. Instinctively my hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. When I realize what I've done I drop it quickly and feel myself blushing. I feel a hand gently take mine, and I cautiously open my eyes, and he's watching me with a wary expression on his face.

"How long have you been awake?" I don't answer, but he knows anyway. I start to apologize,

"I'm sorry, I was just scared that-" and then I'm cut off by his lips coming down on mine, and through the kiss he tells me what words couldn't have, of his regret and relief, and I try to kiss back reassurance. Our tears mix as his warm mouth warms my still cold one, and his hands wrap themselves in my hair. He pulls back slowly with a soft grin on his face, and he takes my hands again. We both start to speak,

"I can't believe I-"

"I didn't mean to-"  
>We both laugh, and he takes me in his arms.<p>

"I want to do this right, I can't hurt you anymore."

"I can handle it."

"But I don't want you to have to. I'm going to divorce Astoria, now that I know what love is, I realize that she has no room for it in her heart. I love you, Ginny."

"I love you Draco. Oh, and maybe you should take a shower, you're filthy."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" He looks at me, fear in his eyes.<p>

"Do you not want me to?"

"Of course I do! But is it too soon?"

"I'm not a cheater, I won't do that even to her." He sees the guilty look in my eyes. "It's okay, Ginny, you know I've forgiven you. And Potter deserved it." He glares at the door in anger. "I can't believe he would do that to you, that ungrateful-"

"Draco..." He looks back at me, cheeks red. "Remember why we're here."

"Ginny, I don't want her to hurt you, maybe you should stay back."

"No, I'm coming with you." He opens his mouth to argue, but I close my lips over his before he can. "She could hurt you too." I ring the doorbell. We wait outside nervously, wands within reach, and then the door opens.

Astoria looks horrid, with her pale hair tangled and filthy, huge bags and lines around her eyes, and a cruel smirk on her face.

"Not only do you come back, but you bring HER with you? I thought I'd taught you better, Draco. Do you need another reminder?" She pulls out her wand, but I'm quicker, casting a shield charm. I glance at Draco, who's cowering, looking terrified. I roll my eyes. Men.

"Draco, anything you feel like showing your wife?" He looks up, and then remembers.

"Astoria, these are divorce papers. Being in love with Ginny has made me realize how horrible you've been to me. I'm not coming back to you." For a second, Astoria looks shocked, but then she covers it with a nasty grin.

"You actually think you can leave? You think this slut will actually take you once she learns more about you? About how you watched her for years, like a stalker. About how you grew bored of me, and drew back. You're weak, Draco, don't forget. I'm sure she wouldn't love you if she'd seen you curled up crying over the war. Face it, I'm the only one who'll have-" She stops suddenly. Possibly because of the tentacle's crawling out of her mouth. I put my wand down.

"Let's go, Draco." He doesn't respond, and I see him a block away, walking with his head down. I run to catch up.

"Draco, nothing she said about you was true! I can't believe you lived with that witch for so long, with what she was doing to you! You're so much better than that Draco! And you're not weak, you're brave, and caring. If I didn't think you'd kill me for saying it, I'd say you should have been a Gryffindor. And I'll always love you, Draco, don't listen to her! And if you-" This time it's him who cuts me off, by turning around and kissing me hard. When we run out of breath, he whispers,

"I love you, Ginny. I think you just saved me." I grin.

"Then you're my princess, and I'm your knight in shining armor!"

"Take me back to our castle?"

"Sure, I could use some happily ever after."

* * *

><p>I might add an epilogue, but I'm not sure...review if you want one, or if you don't, whichever :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I added another just for fun :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<p>

* * *

><p>This is going to be the best or worst day of my life. I could come home with the girl of my dreams giddy with joy, or I could be thrown onto the streets to be murdered by my ex-wife. I seriously consider hiding, but it's too late because Ginny's home.<p>

"Dressed up?" she asks, after setting her bag down. I pull her into a kiss.

"Come on, it's a surprise!" She raises her eyebrow at me.

"I'll be a minute." Now would be the time to run...but first I have to pack. Well, I still have the bag from my last trip, but Ginny may have emptied my clothes out of it. Damn it, she's back, there's no backing out now. She's now wearing one of the dresses I got her, and putting on a necklace I got her for Christmas. I pull her into another kiss.

"Ready?" I ask nervously. She gives me a strange look, but nods. I throw some powder into the fire and say "The Three Broomsticks." I have time to see Ginny's look of shock before we're pulled away and into the pub.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me here on a date?"

"You don't like it here?"

"Do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"...because I tricked you into helping me cheat..." I grin as she blushes.

"Oh that? That's history! Come on, let's get out old booth." I smirk as she turns even redder.  
>We sit down and each get a Firewhiskey. Ginny is still eyeing me warily, and I'm getting more and more nervous. Finally, she breaks the silence.<p>

"Why are we here?" Now is the time...

"Ginny," I begin, "There comes a time in a man's...Or, well, multiple times, but the first time wasn't...anyways, you're really, really special to me, even though you do piss me off a lot," she grins as I struggle, but I move forward, "But even though you do, I love you more than anything, and with that kind of love, well, some people would, well, take the next step, and so forth," She starts to laugh and I scowl.

"Alright, I give up. Ginny, will you marry me?" I pull out a ring quickly. It's simple, with a small ruby in the middle, which was probably more than I could afford after being disinherited for divorcing Astoria. I finally brave looking up to Ginny's face, and she's smiling.

"Well, I was going to say yes when you finally asked me, but after that speech..." I shove her, and she kisses me, then I slide the ring on her finger. And I feel even closer to her than before, because this ring fully shows that it's no longer revenge, it's love.

* * *

><p>Yay for cheesy endings...Review?<p> 


End file.
